Howl At The Moon
by MasochisticMarshmallow
Summary: If you thought you knew Jack Frost...think again. Jack's not an ordinary guardian. The inner monster caged inside of him is waiting to be released and it will NOT show mercy. OCs included, NO PAIRINGS featured, though!


_Author's note: Well, here it is. A new fanfic I've been DYING to make! The characters that will be shown most in this fanfic will be Jack and 2 of my OCs. My OCs being shown here are Diana "Red Riding" Hood and Alice Meyer of Wonder City. They are NOT going to be paired up with Jack, though. None of them will, because to be honest, I'm not into that kind of stuff. I'd rather have my OCs be Jack's partners than girlfriends….well, enjoy, fellow Frostlings! _

_Sincerely, _

_FrostedSugarCakes_

**Jack's P.O.V**

December 14, 1777

Today started out like any other day I've had. My sister, Pippa, and I would always wake up at dawn, eat breakfast, and run outside to hunt, gather, and practice our archery and battle skills. Archery was extremely important in our family as we were required to learn it for the sake of our survival; Especially during the winter. But, my sister and I had our own version of practicing our skills with the bow and arrow. The sound of hooves clopping against the snow, the cool wind blowing against your hair and face, the fresh smell of pine trees all around you…yes, it was winter….and it was growing colder and colder by the day. It didn't matter to me, though, nor did it bug Pippa. We both LOVED the winter days. This was the time of year where my family and I had most fun. I was riding my stallion, Midnight, through the woods, along with Pippa. She was riding her mare, Stopwatch, following me. Our horses were running like the wind. I shivered for a couple seconds, but then snapped out of my spellbound and kept ordering Midnight to keep running. Midnight was a powerful stallion. He once ran over 89 miles over an hour. Same thing goes with Stopwatch. She's quite amazing too. Why do we call her Stopwatch? I'll get to that story later. But, back to the original topic!

As I was saying, I pulled out my bow and arrow and shot an arrow to a target I remember placing on a dead tree log. My sister copied and succeeded. Ten years ago, my father and I had gone out in the woods during the summer to place plenty of target signs on a bunch of dead tree logs and pine trees. It was really fun, to be honest. I loved going around and exploring the big forest when I was a child. I was always nicknamed "Curious Alice" after the famous storybook character, Alice in Wonderland.

After 6 hours of shooting my bow and arrow, I had shot more than 57 arrows, while Pippa shot 26. She was actually very good for her age. Most kids in the village of Burgess had a hard time using bows and arrows. I felt quite proud of Pippa. She was everything I've asked for in a sibling. Kind, strong, talented, curious, and caring.

"Pippa…It's getting pretty dark. We should go home now, ok, Pip?", I told her with a smile.

"Ok, Jack. But this time, can I ride Midnight back home?", she asked me.

"Go ahead! He's all yours for tonight!", I laughed as I got on Stopwatch. Wanna know how Stopwatch got her name? When we first found her, Pippa was holding our father's stopwatch. She was playing with it and suddenly shouted, "We should name that big pony, Stopwatch!". And there you have it. That's how Stopwatch got her name.

"Yay!", Pippa said, smiling, as she took off.

"Wait for me!", I exclaimed. It really was getting dark…the sun barely shone its bright radiant glow at the moment. I saw the moon on the other side waiting to be lifted high into the night sky.

"Full moon tonight…time to warn mom and dad," I lamented as I rode off, back to Burgess.

"We're home, mother!", I cheered as I got of Stopwatch and walked into the house. The fire inside the fireplace was lit up brightly and Pippa was sitting near the fire, drinking hot chocolate.

"Mommy! Daddy! Jack's back! He's here!", Pippa shouted as she ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Honey, how was the moon tonight?", mother asked as I saw her eyes glow bright blue.

"Full moon tonight…we're gonna have to get ready for the kill tonight.", I lamented once more as I held my hands together.

Our family was not like the other families here in Burgess. My family and I were different. Maybe we look like normal human beings at first….but during a full moon….we're monsters, waiting to be released into the wild. We're not what you think we are. My mother, father, sister, and I…..are weres. Werewolves. My father is the alpha wolf, but when he becomes too old…I'll be the next alpha to take over the family. Pippa, on the other hand, might've been a were too, but she's still very young, so her wolf form is quite small.

"Tonight's the night we've all been waiting for. Tonight, Jackson, you turn into an alpha. Are you willing to pay the price your leadership will cost?", my mother said as she walked up to me, laying her hand on my shoulder. Her glowing ice blue eyes stared into my sudden glowing golden eyes.

"I'm ready, mother.", I said with a smile. I felt her hand stroke my face and her eyes drooped a little.

I heard my father walk out of the kitchen, humming to himself.

"Jack…I'm very proud of you, son.", he said as he looked down at me. He looked almost like me, only with dark chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and pale porcelain-like skin.

"Let's get ready.", I said, shaking hands with my father.

That night, I felt more powerful than ever. The wind rushing through my snow white fur, the snow crunching under my paw pads, and the thrill of the hunt was fantastic. I sniffed the air and growled harshly.

"Prey….", I whispered.


End file.
